Short Funny or Not Story
by aoi-coogie
Summary: Fic pertama ber-genre Humor. Maaf kalo ga lucu, maaf kalo jelek, maaf kalo gaje !  ide dari @TheSalahGaul   RnR please ? :3


**Halo. Aoi-san balik lagi (ga ada yang nyari #plak). Kalo pada ngerasa fic-fic aoi yang sebelom-sebelom tu aneh. Yang ini pasti bakalan lebih aneh, maklum makin hari aoi makin gila (?). Mohon bantuan semua readers untuk memaklumi kegilaan author ;)**

***WARNING* : GAJE ! , SalahGaul (?), OOC, ga ada alur, aneh, typo(s), yaoi, yuri, dll.**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya. Kata-kata ide diambil dari twit-twit TheSalahGaul.**

**Rating : T (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Genre : Humor/Parody. Maunya si Humor. Tapi gatau mnurut readers lucu apa ga, smoga sih lucu.**

**Pair : ada USUK, ada GerIta, Melayucest, **

**Happy Reading ;)**

Alfred POV

_Terkoyak koyak sudah..._

'Sakit. Hanya itu yang dapat aku rasakan. Sakit sekali.

_rasa itu merasuk tubuh hamba._

Rasa sakit ini sudah tidak dapat kutahan. Rasa sakit ini sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku.

_Sakit..._

Sakit sekali. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Menahan rasa sakit …

_sakit perut..._

Duh, sakit banget nih perutnyaa… Ga tahan lagi..

_Beol ah_

Pengen beol'.

Normal POV

OMAKE ~

"WOY, DI WC LAMA AMAT, GATAU ORANG UDA KEBELET BEOL" Kata Alfred berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu WC.

"SABAR DONK GW JUGA LAGI SAKIT PERUT ! NI AJA LAGI BEOL !" Kata suara dari dalam toilet.

Feliks POV

_"Ibu.. ibu harus bolehin saya pake kerudung bu!_ saya baru mendapat hidayah..!"

Aku sangat ingin memakai kerudung. Kerudung memberikan kesan bahwa orang yang memakai itu anak baik.

"Ibu, aku mau banget pake kerudung bu. Kan ibu punya banyak, aku bisa pinjem 1. Sama anak aja pilet banget si !" Kata si anak

_"Udah deh Joko! kamu jangan aneh2an!"_

"Uda deh, ga usah jadi orang aneh. Masa cowok mau pake kerudung. Malu-maluin aja. Anak aneh dasar" Kata si Ibu

OMAKE ~

"Cocokan bu saya pake kerudung ? Jadi makin ganteng." Kata si anak narsis.

Si ibu cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yah, si ibu ga percaya. Tuh semua orang pada ngeliatin saya, kagum sama ke'ganteng'an saya bu !" kata si anak lagi sedikit memkasa.

"Bukannya ibu bangga malah ibu malu. Kamu cowo malah pake kerudung, itu pada ngetawain kamu tau !" kata si ibu marah-marah sambil pergi niggalin anaknya.

Normal POV

_"Pak,saya kurang ngerti nomor 14"_

Di suatu sekolah, sedang ada pelajaran. Tiba-tiba,

"Pak, saya kurang ngerti nomor 14" kata Arthur salah seorang murid

_"Kurang ngerti?_

Sang guru membalikan badan,

"Kurang ngerti ?" Tanya Alfred si guru sambil menatap si murid. Lalu si guru pun mendekati si murid dan,

_*nyium pipi murid*_

Mencium pipi muridnya.

_sekarang ngerti kan baby?"_

"Sekarang kamu uda ngerti ?" Tanya alfred sambil tersenyum ato lebih tepatnya menyeringai ?

_*hening*_

Seketika kelas langsung hening dan sang gurupun melanjutkan pelajaran dengan cuek-nya.

Normal POV

_*tukang siomay lewat*_

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, lewat lah gerobak dengan orang yang mendorongnya. Tercium aroma menggiurkan (wih, bau siomay loh.) saat gerobak tersebut lewat, membuat Alfred (anak gembul yang doyan makan), menjadi lapar.

_"siooomaay! sioomaay! sioomaay!"_

Alfred langsung melompati pagar, dan memanggil teman setianya, ransel dan peta dan langsung saja menanyakan jalan kepada pet.. #dipukulin orang.

Maksudnya Alfred langsung keluar rumah sambil bawa duit dengan maksud mau beli siomay.

Saat sudah sampai di depan rumah, Alfred lansung berteriak,

"SIOMAYYY ! SIOMAYY ! SIOMAYY !"

Tiba-tiba lewat seseorang dan langsung menghampiri Alfred.

_"Anaknya ilang mas? saya bantuin ya, sioomaay! sioomay!"_

"Vee ~ Kenapa vee ~ anakmu hilang ya vee ~ ?" Tanya orang yang bernama Feliciano.

Alfred langsung binggung dan sweatdrop.

"Saya bantu cariin yaa vee ~ SIOMAYY vee ~ SIOMAY vee ~ SIOMAYYYY ! veeeee ~" kata Feliciano yang akhirnya jadi sibuk manggilin anak orang yang ga jelas ada ato nggak.

OMAKE ~

"SIOMAYY vee ~ SIOMAYY vee ~" teriak Feliciano masih berusaha.

"Feli, brisik tuh, di marahin tetangga" kata Alfred uda capek dengerin feli triak-triak

"vee ~ tapi siomay belum pulang vee ~ SIOMAYY SIOMAY vee ~ " jawab feli dengan muka khawatir sambil masih teriak-teriak.

Normal POV

_"Heh lo! serahin duit lo!"_

Malam-malam yang indah. Sepi melanda. Feliciano jalan seorang diri. Tiba-tiba,

"SERAHKAN DUIT MU" kata penjahat yang bernama Ludwig sambil menodong pistol.

_"ampun bang, lagi gaada duit.."_

"vee ~ vee ~ ga punya duit vee ~ ampun vee ~" kata Feli panik sambil kibar-kibar bendera putih.

_"Jangan boong lu!"_

"JANGAN BOHONG ! CEPAT BERIKAN !" kata Ludwig makin kasar.

_*nyium kening preman*_

Tiba-tiba, Feli mencium kening Ludwig. Sukses membuat Ludwig nge-blush.

_"itu aja cukup kan sayang?"_

"Itu cukup vee ~ ?" Tanya feli sambil tersenyum.

"A.. A.. It.. tuu.. A.. A.." kata Ludwig gagap ? sejak kapan Ludwig gagap ?

Nesia POV

_"Mau ngga jadi pacar aku?"_

Lagi jalan di koridor sekolah. Tiba-tiba,

"Mau ga jadi pacar aku ?" Kata Malay sambil malu-malu **(Author gatau namanya, maaf)**

Aku langsung shock dan bingung, tapi tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menjawab.

_"hehe iya,mau"_

"Mau donk, aq khan suka banget sama qmu."

_"eh gajadi deh"_

"hmm, gajadi deh. Males jadinya. Bye" Malay langsung pergi meninggalku kan yang sedih ini.

OMAKE ~ (Normal POV)

Keesokan harinya malay menghampiri Nesia lagi dan berkata,

"Mau jadi pacarku ?" kata Malay sambil malu-malu

Nesia langsung jawab

"Ga. Ntar gajadi lagi !"

Malay terdiam dengan shock dan langsung berkata

"Sekarang beneran, aku… akuu.. aku benci kamu tapi aku suka !" kata malay sambil nge-blush.

"Aku juga" Kata Nesia.

Malay terdiam.. Tak lama kemudian dia berkata,

"Eh, gajadi dh"

Normal POV

_*bayar taksi*_

Pada hari minggu Alfred turut ayah ke Indo. Naek taksi istimewa Alfred duduk di depan. Alfred duduk samping pak supir yang sedang bekerja. Menyetir taksi supaya baik jalannya HEI !

Alfred pun turun dari taksi dan membayar.

_"loh mas kok cuma seribu?"_

Pak supir yang menerima uangpun jadi bingung karena Alfred hanya member seribu. Apakah Alfred segitu miskinnya ?

"Loh, kok Cuma seribu mas ? kan tarifnya ada tuh. 45 ribu. Kalo gapunya duit jangan naik taksi donk mas." Kata tukang taksi sambil 'agak' marah

_"eee dasar tak tau diuntung!waktu di amrik, saya naik taksi tak sampai seribu dollar!"_

Alfred bingung kenapa dia dimarahin, akhirnya dia ngmong ke supir taksi,

"EH ! Dasar supir taksi ga tau diuntung. Udah bagus di kasih seribu. Waktu di tempat asal saya, naik taksi tuh ga sampe seribu !" Jawab alfred kasar dan ga kalah galak.

Supir taksi langsung sweatdrop.

**Akhir kata aoi ucapkan buat yang baca dan ketawa. Kalo ga ketawa juga gapapa sih, yang penting udah baca. Makasih :D**

**Mind to RnR for my first Humor Fic ? :9**


End file.
